A Beautiful Thing
by slickboy444
Summary: AAMRN Now with JAJR. This is a bittersweet romance with adventure about two very special souls.
1. Default Chapter

A Beautiful Thing  
  
AN: Hello! It's me slickboy444. I know it's been a while, but school has been murder   
on my time. That doesn't, however, stop me from writing at all. I've been working on   
this story for a while now in my head. I hope you all enjoy it. So far I would like to   
thank all of those who read my other stories like "Dead To Alive" and "Change For The   
Better" especially Charizard and Grocko. For those of you who liked "Visitors" I was   
working on a lemon version of that story until fanfiction.net deleted all their NC-17 fics.   
If anybody knows where I can place fics like that please let me know. Those who wrote   
me reviews, this is dedicated to all of you. If you want to send a review my way I beg   
you to do so at. This is a new AAMRN, I hope you all like it and if demand is high   
enough I'll write a sequel or maybe even more! Until then, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon in any way so please don't sue me. I have nothing.  
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts'  
  
The ages of the group in this fic are as follows: Ash 18, Misty 18.  
  
The sun was burning bright in the sky and the air was crisp. It was spring time, the time   
for love. Enter Misty, 18 years old, extremely attractive, but still single. She had grown   
a lot in the last few years. She was taller, her hair was longer, and she developed very   
nicely. She was traveling alongside a fellow pokemon trainer name Ash Ketchem. Like   
her, he was 18, and he had become very attractive as well. Ash and Misty had known   
each other for many years. From time to time they would separate and try to go their   
separate paths, but they always ended up back together somehow. Just recently they   
reunited after a few years of separation. Today, Misty was just soaking up the good   
weather and enjoying a relaxing day of Fishing outside of Saffron City.   
  
Misty: 'Man I haven't gotten a bite all day. Oh well, the weather is so nice it really   
doesn't matter. I wonder if Ash is back from pokemon hunting yet? He's been at it for a   
while.'  
  
Togepei: Mommy look!  
  
Misty: What is it? Oh, finally. Ash! Over here!  
  
Ash came running over.  
  
Ash: Hey Misty, catch anything?  
  
Misty: Nope, you?  
  
Ash: As a matter of fact I did.   
  
Ash pulled out a pokeball.  
  
Ash: While pikachu and I were heading back we cam across a sleeping Abra. Before it   
could teleport away Pikachu shocked it and I caught it!  
  
Misty: Wow, at least one of us got something.   
  
Misty started to put her fishing stuff away.  
  
Ash: Well we had better get a move on. Officer Jenny at Saffron said that if we follow   
the dirt road it would lead us right to Solar City.  
  
Misty: Okay, let's get going.  
  
Misty scooped up Togepei and her stuff and the two started down the road. After a short   
period of time Ash broke the silence.  
  
Ash: Misty, can I tell you something?  
  
Misty: Yeah anything. What's wrong?  
  
Ash: Nothing is wrong it's just, I know you've heard this a zillion times, but I'm glad   
your back.  
  
Misty gave Ash a caring smile.  
  
Misty: …Thanks Ash, I'm glad to be back with you as well. I miss our old times on the   
road. That, and your much better company than anybody at home.  
  
Ash: Aww, your just saying that.  
  
Misty: No really…My sisters were brutal. They stayed out late, got drunk, partied and let   
me clean everything up.  
  
Ash: Ouch, that must suck. I'm not going to deny I have tried to find other traveling   
partners to fill your void, but it never lasts.  
  
Misty: Well you can't beat the original.  
  
Ash gave Misty a light-hearted smile. They continued to talk about random things as   
they walked along the road. They touched on everything from pokemon to parents. They   
just walked along, enjoying each other's company, laughing at each other's jokes. It   
didn't take long for them to forget time entirely. They just walked and talked in to the   
unknown, not needing anything but each other's company. It had been a while since   
either of them had felt this happy and carefree. They welcomed the feeling back.   
Whenever there was a pause in their conversation, the silence was never awkward. It   
seemed no matter what they did, they couldn't help but feel a certain sense of peace in   
each other's presence.   
  
Misty: 'Man I miss times like this. Why do I ever leave, I'm always happier when I'm   
around Ash. Traveling with him over the years makes me feel like I'm really apart of   
something. I wish I never left his side so many times. It only makes me realize how much   
I love him.'   
  
Ash: 'I never realized how happy I feel when I'm with Misty. I've never known anybody   
like her. We have so many things in common, we think alike, and I feel I can tell her   
anything. God I missed her. I hope nothing happens again to split us up. I know I paid   
her back for her bike, but I just can't stand to see her go. Who am I kidding? I've been   
in love with her for years. I'm just glad she's back.'  
  
As the duo headed towards the setting sun a new view came over the horizon. They   
could see glittering lights in the distance; they had finally reached Solar City. They   
stopped to take in the view.  
  
Ash: There it is Misty. Solar City, also known as the city of lights.   
  
Misty: It's beautiful. It…shines like the moon or something.  
  
Pikachu: Yeah.  
  
After taking in the view they started down the road to the city area. The streets were   
glittered with upbeat stores for everything from clothes to pokemon supplies.   
  
Ash: I'm starved. Let's find a restaurant before we find a place to stay.  
  
Misty: I'm hungry too. Hey! There's a French restaurant.  
  
Ash: Misty…Look at that line, I can't last that long.  
  
Pikachu: And they don't even have ketchup!  
  
Misty: Well, what about that place?  
  
Ash: Sure, anything looks good right about now. Let's go!  
  
Ash ran over to the restaurant, which was more of a deli really. Misty followed close by,   
equally hungry as Ash. They wasted no time in ordering and in no time their hunger   
began to subside.   
  
Misty: Mmm that was a good sandwich. I'll be right back Ash; I've got to use the ladies   
room.  
  
Ash: Go on ahead, I'll pay.   
  
Misty gave Ash a satisfied smile.  
  
Misty: Aw, your such a gentleman.  
  
Ash: I try.  
  
Misty left as Ash finished up his meal. Soon after she left the waiter came by.  
  
Waiter: Can I get you anything for you or your girlfriend sir?  
  
Ash felt his face blush as he heard the word 'girlfriend.'  
  
Ash: Uh…No sir, just the check would be fine and she's not my girlfriend.  
  
Waiter: Oh…I apologize.  
  
Ash: It's nothing.   
  
The waiter left the check and Ash left the money for the meals. After Misty came back   
they were off with full stomachs and in search of rooms for the night. It didn't take long   
for them to find a modest motel a block from the pokemon center. After checking in at   
the lobby they entered their room. It was a fair sized room with two beds, a TV, and a   
bathroom. The two trainers collapsed on the bed of exhaustion from their day of   
walking.  
  
Ash: Man, my feet are killing me.  
  
Misty: Same here. What a trip.   
  
They both let out a long sigh, it was well past sunset and the duo was considerable tired.   
It was time for some well-deserved rest. After unpacking their things and changing in to   
more comfortable sleeping clothes they decided to turn in.   
  
Misty: I don't know about you, Ash, but I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning.   
  
Ash: Okay, I'm going to read for a while, I'll keep the light on low.  
  
Misty: That's fine.  
  
Before she could say anything else she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep fairly quickly.   
Ash continued to read a book about pokemon training, but after a while his attention kept   
getting diverted. His eyes kept wandering from the book towards the sleeping girl to his   
side. He couldn't help but look at her and admire her beauty.   
  
Ash: 'Man she's beautiful. I wish…I…If only.'  
  
Ash let out a deep sigh. He turned the light off and pulled the covers back. But just   
before he was about to lie down he took one last look at Misty. He soon found himself   
walking to the side of Misty's bed and looking deep in to her heavenly face.   
  
Ash: Good night, Misty. Sweet dreams.  
  
Then, as careful as he could, he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.   
She didn't stir to Ash's relief. Then he himself finally went to sleep.   
The next morning, Misty was the first to wake up. She sat up and let out a deep breath to   
wake herself up.   
  
Misty: 'Hmm, what a dream. Ash…Actually kissed me. If only it were real.'  
  
After the sleepiness wore off she got up and went to take a shower. She was sure to be   
quiet since Ash was still sleeping. The soft sound of the shower woke Ash up shortly.   
He was bombarded by dreams of Misty. He felt that they were triggered by the kiss he   
had given her the night before. He kept dreaming, more so hoping, that she felt that kiss.   
After Misty was done in the shower Ash took one as well. After getting dressed they   
now contemplated on the days events.  
  
Misty: So, what's on the agenda for today Ash?  
  
Ash: Well, I was going to go to the gym and battle for another metal, you going to come   
along.   
  
Misty: Don't I always?  
  
Ash gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Ash: I guess so. That's all I can think of off the top of my head.   
  
Misty: Well, then let's get our pokemon and head towards the gym. We'll think of   
something to do afterward.  
  
The duo left their things and bought their supplies to the pokemon center where they   
picked up their faithful friends. They then headed down to the gym, which was about   
several blocks away. With Ash's skill and Misty's support Ash easily won the metal.   
Ash had been training for so long it has become second nature to him. Pikachu also got   
so powerful it won effortlessly nearly all the time. This skill helped Ash acquire the   
metal in less than 3 hours, which was a new record for the gym. With plenty of time to   
spare Ash, Misty, and their pokemon left the gym in high spirits.  
  
Misty: Well, that was quicker than expected.  
  
Pikachu: Yeah…Too easy.  
  
Ash: I guess I've been training so long, it's become second nature to me.  
  
Misty: I guess you might be a master very soon after all.  
  
Ash turned to Misty in a shocked expression.  
  
Ash: What? Could it be the girl that once said I wouldn't amount to anything but last   
place has changed her mind?  
  
Misty blushed at Ash's semi-sarcastic tone.  
  
Misty: Well, I guess you've grown so much. I guess I can't doubt you when you keep on   
proving me wrong more often.  
  
Ash: Coming from you that mean's the world to me.  
  
Misty blushed again as Ash gave her a friendly smile of assurance. Things really had   
changed. The next few moments were followed with prolonged stream of silence.   
  
Misty: 'Things really have changed. He's not the same Ash I fished out of the river that   
fateful day. He's grown. He is so much taller, smarter, and…Cuter.'  
  
Misty quickly dispensed that last thought.   
  
Misty: Oh, Ash! Look over there!   
  
Ash: What?  
  
Misty quickly rushed up to the windows of a store. It had a series of enchanting dresses   
and beautiful outfits.   
  
Misty: Come on Togepei, let's shop!   
  
Ash: 'Oh boy, here she goes.' Why don't you go ahead. I'll catch up.  
  
Too late, Misty had already run in to the store in a shopping frenzy. Ash just stood there   
and shrugged.  
  
Ash: Well, I guess it's just you and me Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Yep. So where should we go?  
  
Ash: I don't know, let's just walk down the busy streets and see what we find.   
  
Pikachu: Suits me.  
  
Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder and they began a stroll down the hustling streets.   
They saw many stores and restaurants, but nothing to interesting. After a while Ash   
decided to rest his tired feet. He sat down on a nearby bench. Just then the lights on the   
store behind him turned on. Ash looked back, startled. It was the lights of an nature and   
jewelry store. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to enter the store.   
  
Ash: 'Wow. This is some place.'  
  
This didn't seem like any ordinary store of novelties. There were charms, necklaces, and   
quartz rock glittering all over the store.   
  
Pikachu: Wow, this stuff is pretty.  
  
Then, something caught the corner of Ash's eye. In a fancy glass casing, there was a   
display of necklaces with heart-shaped lockets. They gave off a mysterious aura that   
drew Ash in to a trance. One particular piece was a shiny, golden necklace in the center   
with beautiful inscriptions in it.  
  
Clerk: See anything you like sir?  
  
Ash was startled out of his trance.  
  
Ash: Uh, yes how much is that necklace right there.  
  
Clerk: Ah, good choice there.   
  
The clerk reached in to the casing and pulled out the piece. It looked even more beautiful   
than it did before.  
  
Clerk: This piece is quality craftsmanship of the finest precious metals around.   
  
Ash reached forward to touch the necklace.  
  
Ash: Uh…How much?  
  
Clerk: For something this quality, 400 dollars.  
  
Ash gasped at the sound of that price.  
  
Ash: 400 dollars, I can't afford that!  
  
The clerk, eager to make a sale, tried to defend this price.  
  
Clerk: Sir, this is a very precious piece. It isn't some cheap imitation. The quality of this   
necklace will last a dozen lifetimes.   
  
Ash: Well, I don't…  
  
Clerk: Tell you what. I'll throw in an inscription on the inside for no extra charge.  
  
Ash paused to think about this for a moment. He took another look at the necklace. In   
all of it's shiny presence he all of the sudden saw Misty's face. He saw her through that   
necklace. He saw how the beauty of this mysterious piece of jewelry represented his love   
for the girl. Ash took a deep breath.  
  
Ash: Okay, that sounds fair.  
  
Clerk: Wonderful, what would you like the inscription to say?  
  
Ash thought for a moment. Then something came to him.  
  
Ash: Have it say, Misty: true soul mates forever, Love Ash.  
  
Clerk: Wonderful. I'll ring it up.   
  
After inscribing the locket and ringing it up, the clerk put the necklace in a fancy, velvet   
case. Ash put the case in his pocket and left the store and headed back to the store where   
Misty was.  
  
Pikachu: That's some necklace, Ash. When are you going to give it to Misty?  
  
Ash: …I don't know buddy. I…just don't know.  
  
Pikachu: Come on you have to give it to her sometime.  
  
Ash: I just…Don't want to ruin anything.  
  
Pikachu: Ruin anything?! Come on Ash, if anything it will help you and Misty. You got   
to do it, I mean you did spend 400 dollars on it.  
  
Ash: Yeah, but that was money I won from the gym.   
  
Pikachu: So.  
  
Ash went silent and continued walking back up the street. When he got to the store Misty   
was just walking out.  
  
Ash: Buy anything?  
  
Misty: Nah, those dresses made my butt look to big.  
  
Ash: You're quite the choosy one Misty.  
  
Misty: Hey, a girl's got to have her standards.  
  
Ash: Whatever, it's getting late. Why don't we go back to the hotel?  
  
Misty: Fine by me. So did you go anywhere special?  
  
Ash: No not really.  
  
From that the two engaged in light conversation until they got back to their motel. After   
settling in it was well past sunset. It was about time for the duo to get ready for bed.   
After getting some fast dinner and dressing in more comfortable nightclothes they began   
to watch TV. Not much was on so they both just flipped for a while until something   
caught their attention. After a while they turned the TV off and went to sleep. It had   
been a long day.   
Later that night Ash woke up restless. He just couldn't sleep.   
  
Ash: 'Oh man, I just can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about…about…'  
  
A million thoughts blared through his head. He looked over at his backpack where he   
had put the necklace. Quietly he got up and walked over. He took out the velvet box.   
He walked outside in to the crisp night air on to the balcony overlooking the city. He just   
stood there and looked at the necklace. Unknown to Ash, Misty began to stir. She woke   
up and quickly noticed that Ash wasn't in the bed beside her. She got up to investigate.   
She felt a crisp breeze of wind come from the door leading to the balcony.   
  
Misty: 'What could he be doing out there? I hope nothing is wrong or something.'  
  
Misty slowly walked over to the balcony where Ash was standing.   
  
Misty: 'He looks troubled. I hope nothing is wrong.' Ash?  
  
Ash turned around, quickly hiding the velvet box.   
  
Ash: Misty. I thought you were asleep.  
  
Misty: I was until I noticed that you were gone. Is something wrong?  
  
Ash: No…Nothing's wrong.  
  
Misty: Don't give me that. I know you Ash, something is definitely wrong. What's   
wrong you can tell me.  
  
Ash looked in to her eyes. Momentarily he was paralyzed with a mixture of emotions.   
He didn't know what to tell her. Misty on the other hand knew something was wrong.   
She had to know because deep down she couldn't bare the torment of Ash in any kind of   
pain.   
  
Misty: Huh? Ash what's that you're holding?  
  
Ash nervously tried to hide it, but he couldn't. He briefly contemplated throwing the box   
away, but then he remembered the inscription.   
  
Ash: 'What do I do. What do I do!?'  
  
Then, Ash realized there was only one thing to do. He took a deep breath.  
  
Ash: While I was out today, I did buy something. I…bought a little something special for   
you.   
  
Misty was left breathless by this revelation.   
  
Misty: 'What could he have bought me?'  
  
Ash, hands shaking, showed her the velvet box and slowly opened it.   
  
Misty: 'Oh, my…'  
  
She was paralyzed. It was a beautiful golden, heart-shaped locket. It gave off a beautiful   
shine in the city lights. Slowly Misty touched the golden necklace. A warm feeling came   
over her as she admired the fine piece of jewelry.  
  
Misty: Oh…Ash.  
  
Ash: I…Bought it this afternoon. I wanted this to be what I gave you when I told you   
something very important.  
  
Misty: Wh…What would that be?  
  
Ash gently put the necklace in to Misty's hand. Ash took a deep breath. He had never   
been so nervous in his whole life.   
  
Ash: 'Well, here goes.' Misty…I've known you for years. All that time you stood by my   
side and supported me, I…Can't tell you how grateful I am. But in that time with you I   
realized something. Something I tried to deny. Misty, all I need is to be with you.   
Because I know I can't live without you. Don't you see Misty Waterflower, I love you.  
  
After saying those words Ash caressed her cheek. Misty couldn't fight back the tears.   
She was on the verge of totally loosing it. She looked in Ash's eyes.   
  
Misty: 'He…Loves me. I can't believe it. All this time I've loved him and he loved me.'  
  
A sudden rush of joy flowed through her.  
  
Misty: Ash…You don't know how long I have wanted you to say that. I only can say   
one thing in return. Ash Ketchem, I never want to be with anybody else other than you.   
You're the only person that completes me too. And no matter what happens to you or   
me, I will always love you. I will…Always…Love.  
  
It became too much. She collapsed in his arms. Ash immediately embraced her in   
comfort. He could feel she was sobbing. They had both wanted this for so long and now   
it was finally a reality. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a mere fantasy, it was real. The two   
embraced this moment for as long as they could. It was one they didn't want to ever let   
go.   
  
Ash: Misty.  
  
Misty: Ash…Thank you.  
  
Ash: There…Is also one more thing. Take a look inside the locket.  
  
Misty eagerly opened the locket. There was the inscription "Misty, true soul mates   
forever, Love Ash." A slow smile of joy spread across her face. She looked deep in to   
her true love's eyes. Slowly their faced drifted together and their lips met in a soft kiss.   
They closed their eyes, trying to soak in the moment and all of its sanctity. They   
embraced tightly, never wanting to let go. Then, as their breath gave way they released.   
They just stood there, admiring the beauty of the night-lights and the secret bond they   
had. After what seemed like an eternity the two love birds began to feel tired once again.   
This had been quite a night.  
  
Ash: Come on, let's go back inside.  
  
Misty: Ash…You don't have to sleep alone.  
  
Ash: What do you mean?  
  
Misty: Why don't you sleep with me?  
  
Both teens blushed deep red.  
  
Misty: What I mean is…  
  
Ash: Don't worry Misty I know what you mean. And sure, I wouldn't want it any other   
way.  
  
Misty gave him a deep smile and slowly they walked back to Misty's bed and pulled the   
covers up.   
  
Misty: Sweet dreams Ashy.  
  
Ash: Sweet dreams Misty.  
  
They gave each other one last deep kiss before they fell in to a deep sleep.  
The next morning, the two young teens woke up after the best night sleep that had in   
ages.  
  
Ash: Morning Mist.  
  
Misty: Hey Ashy boy. Sleep well?  
  
Ash: Like a baby.  
  
The two got up, took showers, and dressed. They then went downstairs to pick up their   
pokemon and get something to eat.  
  
Ash: Misty…I've been wondering. Where do you want to go from here?  
  
Misty: I've been thinking about that as well. I really don't know. I've never felt like this   
before.  
  
Ash: Me neither. That's why I want to do this the right way. I don't want our   
relationship to be to phony, superficial, or without passion. I don't want to complicate   
this. We already know how we feel about each other, I don't think we need to remind   
each other.  
  
Misty: In other words let's not complicate this.   
  
Ash: Precisely. We've always been the best of friends, now we can add love to that.   
Let's not ruin what we had, but let's add on what we have now.  
  
Misty chuckled lightly.  
  
Misty: Since when did you become such an expert on love and dating?  
  
Ash: Well, don't I have to be in order to be your boyfriend?  
  
Misty: No, but it helps Ash. It really helps.  
  
As a reward Misty gave him a light peck on the cheek.   
  
Misty: As for not complicating things, let's just play it by ear. Let's do what's in our   
hearts.   
  
Ash: Well my heart is telling me I want to buy you breakfast.   
  
Misty: Your heart is smarter than your brain.  
  
They both laughed and walked off hand in hand. Pikachu and Togepei watched with joy   
as they saw their two trainers/friends finally get what they have been wanting for so long.   
It was about time. As they ate, the two pokemon noticed little changed in some aspects,   
but overall this was new. Ash and Misty continued to talk like two best friends. They   
only happen to be madly in love. It was a beautiful friendship. It was a beautiful   
relationship.   
  
Ash: So what's on the plan today?  
  
Misty: I don't know, I guess we go on our first date or something.  
  
Ash: Our first date huh?   
  
Ash smiled, he just had an idea for that very thing.  
  
Ash: I got it! How about we try this whole dating thing at six flags?  
  
Misty's eyes immediately lit up.  
  
Misty: Six Flags!?   
  
Ash: You bet, my treat.   
  
Ash still had money from battles he had won at the gym and earlier. Now he had   
something very special to spend it on.  
  
Misty leaned over and gave Ash a big kiss on the lips, in public.  
  
Misty: I never knew you were such a romantic.  
  
Ash: Thanks. 'Neither did I.'  
Later that day the duo and their faithful pokemon caught a bus to six flags and enjoyed   
their first date. They had a blast riding rides, playing games, and seeing shows. It was   
made even more special because of their newly found love. After riding every roller   
coaster they decided to get some pizza for dinner.  
  
Misty: This has been such a phenomenal date Ash.   
  
Ash: Right you are. It's definitely different than in the movies.  
  
Misty: I don't know, there are some similarities.   
  
Ash smiled as they gave each other another long, deep kiss.   
  
Misty: I'm beat. Should we head out?  
  
Ash: I guess so, but how about one more ride on the Ferris Wheel?  
  
Misty: Sounds good to me.  
  
Pikachu: Finally, something even I can ride on!  
  
They picked up their pokemon and got in line for the ride. The sun was setting so it   
didn't take long. After getting secured the ride began. Slowly the ground began to drift   
away. As they got higher up they watched the beautiful sunset. Its beauty was the   
culmination of a new beginning. Soon their attention drifted away from the sun and   
toward each other. They gazed in to each other's eyes and at the top of the ride they met   
in a deep, long kiss. As soon as the ride ended they walked off hand in hand and got on   
the bus back to the motel.   
  
Misty: This was a great first date Ash.  
  
Ash: Yeah, I never knew we could have something like this.  
  
Misty: Me neither. Ash…Thank you.  
  
Ash: What for?  
  
Misty: Everything.  
  
Ash smiled as he admired Misty's beautiful face.  
  
Ash: Anything for you.  
  
Misty: I love you.  
  
Ash: I love you too.  
  
As they got to the motel they dropped their tired pokemon off and headed to their room.   
  
Ash and Misty changed in to their nightclothes and fell back in one of the beds.   
Exhausted and drained, they just stared in to each other's eyes.   
  
Ash: Misty…Did you ever believe that this would become of us?  
  
Misty: Honestly no. It was only a dream. I'm still afraid it is sometimes.  
  
Ash: Me too, but this is real. Otherwise we would have woken up by now.   
  
Ash wrapped his arms around his girl and held her close in a loving embrace.  
  
Misty: Ash?  
  
Ash: Yeah?  
  
Misty: …I don't know where we go from here…But as long as we're together, that's all   
we need.  
  
Ash: Misty…  
  
Their faces came together once again. This time the kiss became more aggressive.   
Hands began to roam once forbidden areas. Things began to get hotter by the second.   
Misty loved the feeling of Ash hands all over her. They roamed from her breasts, to her   
legs. Misty let her hands roam over Ash's chest and backside. Suddenly Ash stopped.  
  
Ash: Misty…Maybe.  
  
Misty knew this was going to happen. She wanted this, she knew Ash wanted this. The   
desire burned so deeply within her and Ash. Why fight it?  
  
Misty: Ash don't. Don't analyze, don't doubt, just feel. Just feel.  
  
They both grew silent. Slowly they resumed their kissing, but the heat grew between   
them. One by one they removed each other's clothes until they were both completely   
naked. That night, they became one. Their kindred souls and deep love was symbolized   
in a beautiful dance of pleasure and love. A dance that was a first, but wouldn't be the   
last. After attaining new heights in pleasure they collapsed beside each other. They were   
truly out of energy and covered in sweat.   
  
Misty: Ash…That was so…Amazing.  
  
Ash: You are amazing.  
  
A slow smile spread across her face.  
  
Ash: Misty…Everything that has happened, from when I first told you to tonight has   
filled me with joy. Now I know for sure that I will always love you no matter what.  
  
Misty: I love you too Ash. I love you too.  
  
With those last words spoken the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms. They truly   
were soul mates. They shared a deep bond that was loving, caring, sexual, and   
friendship. It truly is a match made in heaven, a match that lives on and will continue to   
do so beyond the boundaries of time.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: Well, there you have it. It sure did take a while, but better late than never. In case   
you are wondering, no Misty doesn't get pregnant from this because she went on birth   
control before just in case. With that settled I thank you for reading my story. I enjoyed   
writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I plan to make a sequel of this fic if I get   
inspired. If you want to tell me what you think e-mail me at slickboy444@aol.com. Once   
again thank you Charizard, Grocko, and McWizardX for their support and inspiration.   
Until next time my best wishes go out to you all. 


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1  
  
AN: Hi! It's me slickboy444. Thank you to all the people who read "A Beautiful Thing." This story is the sequel to that very fic and the beginning of a prolonged series. I highly recommend that you read "A Beautiful Thing" before you read this one or you'll be a bit lost. This is still an AAMR, but this story also is my first attempt at a JAJR so bear with me. I have always thought that Jessie and James make a great couple, now I finally have a story for it. I beg you all to tell me what you think of this story by e-mailing me at slickboy444@aol.com. I plan to continue this series off of this story and "A Beautiful Thing," as long as I get the necessary reviews. Once again this fic is dedicated to Charizard, Grocko, and McWizardX for their inspiration. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon in any way so please don't sue me because I don't have anything.  
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.' And thanks to Grocko if you're reading this.  
  
Ages: Ash 18, Misty 18, Jessie 22, James 22.  
It had been several months since that one single day. That one day that changed the lives of two very special souls. For them it was a blessing, they had found true love. These souls were Ash and Misty, two everyday pokemon trainers who happen to be in a relationship of pure love. On this particular day they were out on the road on route to Viridian City. They had spent nearly two weeks on the road.  
  
Ash: *Yawns* Man what a night.  
  
He turned to Misty. She was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
Ash: Morning beautiful.  
  
He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek so he didn't wake her. He then got up started making breakfast for himself and his faithful pokemon.  
  
Pikachu: Morning Ash.  
  
Ash: Hey pikapal. Sleep well?  
  
Pikachu: Yep! So will we get to Viridian today?  
  
Ash: I don't know, either today or tomorrow.   
  
Just then Misty woke up. She still had a sleepy look in her eyes.  
  
Misty: Hey Ash.   
  
She yawned and stretched out her arms.  
  
Ash: Hey sleeping beauty did I wake you?  
  
Misty: As a matter of fact you did.  
  
Ash: Oh, sorry.  
  
Misty: Don't be, I'm glad you did.  
  
Ash: Why?  
  
Misty: Because you did it like this…  
  
She went over and gave Ash a big morning kiss.   
  
Ash: Oh…  
  
Misty smiled at Ash's surprise. The last few months have been heaven for the two. Being together made both of them so happy. They let their love out freely and had fun on dates, talked for hours at a time about anything, and even made love many times.   
  
Misty: So how much longer must we stay on the road?  
  
Ash: By the end of today if we don't get sidetracked.  
  
Misty: That's a big if.  
  
They all laughed knowing their luck. The duo and their pokemon just sat eating their breakfast and enjoying the outdoors.   
  
Misty: Well, I'm going to wash up in the lake.  
  
Ash: Okay, you go on ahead.  
  
A smirk grew across Misty's face.  
  
Misty: Ash…Don't you want to join me?  
  
Ash looked up in surprise.  
  
Misty: Come on stud.  
  
Ash: Anything you say angel.  
  
So the two headed off towards the small lake near by to wash up. It didn't take long for this simple task to turn in to a steamy session of lovemaking. This kept them occupied while Pikachu and Togepei ate what leftovers there were. They knew that their trainers best be left alone during things like that. It didn't really bother them; it just meant more leftovers for them.  
At team rocket HQ.  
  
Giovanni: Bring them in here now!  
  
Guard1: Yes sir.  
  
Two guards armed with machine guns left in the adjacent room and forcibly bought in two fellow members. They were Jessie, James, and Meowth. They had been punished, yet again, for their failure to pursue Ash and capture his prized pokemon. Each one of them had scratches, torn clothing, dirt all over them. They immediately were forced to kneel before their leader.  
  
Giovanni: Well, well…Once my best agents now reduced to this. I can't tell you how disappointed I am.   
  
They cowered at the harsh tone of his words.  
  
Giovanni: I have given you chance after chance to redeem yourselves, but you always fail. Why?! Why do you fail me?!  
  
The boss was now fiercely shouting. All three of the fellow teammates cringed, afraid to speak.  
  
James: Sir I beg you. It's not our fault. We tried, but that kid, Ash, and his pokemon kept ruining it. We tried to deal with him, but he's just too strong.   
  
Giovanni: Too strong! Too strong! Do you fight like your lives depend on it, do you deal with him as aggressively as I would?! NO!   
  
Jessie: We're sorry Boss, but…  
  
Giovanni: That won't cut it you two. This, Ash Ketchem, has been meddling with team rocket for years. I never should have trusted you to take care of him!  
  
Giovanni took a deep breath.  
  
Giovanni: I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago. I'm gonna give you two your last punishment! And I'm going to get rid of that meddlesome kid once and for all. 


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2  
Jesse, James, and Meowth cringed at those words, for they knew what they meant. Giovanni didn't take kindly to threats of any kind. He was a ruthless street bully who came to the epitome of power and he intended to keep it that way. They didn't have the capacity to kill anybody due to the hidden sincerity in their souls, but Giovanni was another story.  
  
James: Boss, please just…  
  
Giovanni: It's too late for any more chances you two. When you joined this team you were street trash on their last buck until I took you in. Now it's time to cash in on my troubles. You three are going on one last mission. If you succeed you die, if you fail you die. That is the price you must pay for your insolence. Get them out of here!  
  
Guard1: Yes sir.  
  
The guards took the shackled and demoralized trio back to their small, cramped, and dingy holding cell. There was only a small tint of light that kept them from being in total darkness. Knowing that this is most likely their last day alive, the slumped down in despair.   
  
Meowth: I can't believe it's come to this. Once top cat, now top corpse.   
  
Jesse: I guess it ends like this.  
  
They sat in silence for a brief period of time.  
  
James: What's worst of all is because of us the twerps are going to die as well and all because of us.  
  
Jesse: I never wanted to really hurt that kid, to be honest I think he's pretty cool.  
  
James: I know…It's because of him we have some of the pokemon we have. Now Giovanni is going to kill him.  
  
Meowth: Is there nothing we can do?   
  
James: I'm afraid not Meowth, it's out of our hands. Giovanni is going to have an army on top of that kid with every kind of weapon available on the black market.  
  
They all let out a long sigh of despair then slowly embraced in each other's arms for comfort. Every second that ticked by was closer to death.  
  
Jesse: 'We've been through so much. Now it's going to end like this. The worst part is because of us that kid…That kid with no mean part of his soul is going to die because of us.'  
  
James: 'I can't believe it's going to end like this. After all the miserable things we've been through in our lives and all the attempts we've made to get ahead it's going to end. Jesse, Meowth and I are family. Now we're going to die. At least we die together, but at the expense of that kid. That kid who would do anything to go out of his way to help somebody.'  
  
With impending death approaching they all closed their eyes to rest. With every minute that passes they hoped that this was all just a dream, but this was real.   
Ash and co. were now back on their way towards Viridian City. They followed the narrow dirt path through the fields. They walked slowly, enjoying the fine weather.  
  
Ash: Hey Mist, look at that.  
  
Misty and the rest of their pokemon looked up and saw an odd looking blimp object flying at high speed in the distance.   
  
Misty: What on earth is that?  
  
Pikachu: I think it's a blimp.  
  
Ash: Maybe this means were getting closer to Viridian.   
  
They watched the blimp for a while until suddenly it began to ascend. Soon it disappeared in the clouds.  
  
Ash: I wonder what that was.  
  
Misty: Beats me.  
  
They just shrugged it off and continued on their way. Meanwhile up in the blimp a thug from Team Rocket watched the team through binoculars. Then, he picked up a CB communicator.  
  
Thug: Boss, you there?  
  
Giovanni: Yes, have you found them?  
  
Thug: Affirmative, they're about 20 miles outside of Viridian city near the cliffs.   
  
Giovanni: Perfect, I'll be there soon in the auxiliary blimp. Keep a close eye on them.  
  
Thug: Right.  
  
Giovanni got up from his command desk and walked towards the dungeons with two armed guards. He walked until he got to the darkest part of the chamber. The guards then undid the locks and opened the heavy steel door. Behind the door was a dreary, emotionless trio. Jesse, James, and Meowth looked up in a sense of panic.  
  
Giovanni: It's time.  
  
The three rocket members were forced to get up and were guided towards a hanger. They boarded a big blimp with a large R on the side. They were followed by a group of at least 30 rocket thugs each armed with automatic weapons. After about ten minutes the roof opened up and the blimp took off and sped westward towards the unsuspecting duo. As they got closer, Giovanni went back were they were holding Jesse, James, and Meowth.   
  
Jesse: So what's going to happen to us…  
  
Giovanni: Something simple enough even you three can do it. We're going to drop you down near the cliffs along the path. You're going to stop those pests for only a few seconds. Then my men will take care of the rest.  
  
Meowth: Boss, you can't go through with this. I was once top cat. Don't you care about top cat at all?  
  
Giovanni: Shut up! I'm doing this for two reasons: one, those twerps are use to beating you and confronting you so they won't get suspicious; two, this is a punishment for your failure. So I might as well kill two birds with one stone…Literally. I must set an example for the team. Serve me, assist me, or die. You three have chosen the last one because of your failure.   
  
With that last comment Giovanni left the room. The blimp then began to descend not far from the cliffs. Several rocket thugs guarded and escorted the trio to the point where they would surround and shoot them and the twerps. They walked until they reached the point where the cliffs surrounded the path towards the city. Then the lead thug pulled out his CB communicator.  
  
Thug: Okay, boss where here.  
  
Giovanni: Good, now get to your positions.  
  
Thug: Right boss. Okay, listen up you three! You stay right here. Any sudden movements and we'll shoot you. We won't kill you, but you'll linger for a bit. So be smart and do what the boss says and wait for the twerps. You can die quick and painlessly, or slow and painfully. It's your choice.  
  
AN: I know, It's a cliffhanger. But don't worry, I'll have the next episode up soon. Keep telling me what you think at slickboy444@aol.com. How is it so far? I apologize for these episodes being so short, but I feel it's easier for me to write and you all to read. So, until next episode, best wishes. 


	4. Episode 3

The last thug left and the trio stood there and contemplated their final moments.   
  
Jesse: Well, I guess this is it James.  
  
James: I guess so, but I want you to know Jessie…I'm grateful having been your partner…And your friend.  
  
Jessie: Me too James. You're the only real family I've ever had…And that means so much to me.  
  
The two teammates looked deeply in to each other's eyes. There was a deep love in their gaze, but it was overwhelmed by despair. Tears began to form.   
  
Meowth: Hey! What about Meowth!  
  
James picked up Meowth.  
  
James: Don't worry Meowth we wouldn't forget you. Not after all we've been through.  
  
Meowth: Yeah, but I can't believe it's going to end like this.  
  
Just then, over the horizon, Ash and his friends began to close in on their site. Jesse, James, and Meowth knew that if they budged in any way they would be shot in the legs and they would suffer a slow, painful death. They were already very weak from the torture they endured. Time began to slow as the duo approached.   
  
Jesse: 'I'm sorry kid. I really am, I never meant for it to end like this.'  
  
James: 'there is no way that this kid deserves this. I wish there was something I could do. I can't shout, I can't run.'  
  
As Ash and co. got closer, Ash saw something in the corner of his eye.  
  
Ash: 'Oh no. That didn't look too friendly.'  
  
He began to slow down in his walking pace.  
  
Misty: Is something wrong, Ash?  
  
Just then he saw something in the ledges to his left. He noticed an ominous shape in the hands of the figure. It was a gun.   
  
Ash: Pikachu! Flash attack NOW! Misty cover up your eyes!  
  
Misty, confused by what was happening, did so and Ash's obedient pokemon let out a bright, blinding flash of light.   
  
Ash immediately ran forward and grabbed Misty's hand to get her moving faster. Soon after they started running they saw Team Rocket standing near the cliff road pass. They looked like they had been beaten brutally. They were also blinded by pikachu's flash. Acting on an impulse, Ash forced them to a nearby ditch with a boulder as cover. By now bullets were flying through the air, but all were missing because of the after-effects of the flash. They quickly took cover while bullets began to fly at an ever-increasing pace.  
  
Ash: What's going on here?! Are you two up to something?!  
  
Pikachu: Talk or be shocked!  
  
James: Kid listen! This isn't our doing. It's a trap set up just for you and your pokemon.   
  
Misty: A trap! Why?!  
  
Jesse: …Our boss. He considers you a threat. And when you're a threat to Giovanni, you're a target.  
  
Ash and co. weren't expecting that. They had always considered Team Rocket a nuisance, but never saw them as capable of killing.  
  
Misty: But why are you guys here? Are you in on this?!  
  
James: No…Not willingly.  
  
Meowth: We're…The bait.  
  
Ash looked at the tattered and bruised trio.   
  
Ash: 'Bait? I can't believe it! Nobody, especially these three deserve something like that! They were always just there to get ahead. Sure they were tough to deal with, but they always showed they had good souls. They fought Butch and Cassidy, they save me from my encounter with Lugia…'  
  
Then, the bullets were getting closer and it only became a matter of time.  
  
Misty: Ash, what do we do?!  
  
Ash looked in Misty's eyes. She seemed overcome with fear.  
  
Ash: 'Think…Think…'  
  
Suddenly he got an idea.  
  
Ash: It worked before. PIKACHU GIVE THEM ANOTHER FLASH THEY WON"T SOON FORGET!  
  
Pikachu: Right, Ash!  
  
The little pokemon concentrated, focusing all of it's strength in to the coming attack.  
  
Ash: All right everybody, close your eyes!  
  
Ash, Misty, and Team Rocket shielded their eyes with their hands. Then, Pikachu let out the mother of all flash attacks. The rocket thugs were once again utterly blinded by the intensity of the attack. After a few tense seconds it was done.  
  
Ash: Charizard go!  
  
In an instant, the large red dragon appeared with a roar.  
  
Ash: Come on guys get on!  
  
Team Rocket hesitated.  
  
Ash: Come on, you're in this too!  
  
They still hesitated.  
  
Ash: Look, forget the stupid rivalry. That doesn't matter now, what matters now is getting out of here!  
  
With that, Team Rocket boarded the pokemon with the strength they had left.   
  
Ash: Go Charizard, Go!  
  
Charizard: Hang on back there!  
  
Soon the large pokemon had flown out of the reach of the guns of the rocket thugs below them, but in front of them was a large blimp in the clouds with a big R on the side.  
  
James: It's the boss's blimp!  
  
Ash: Head straight for it Charizard!  
  
Jesse: Are you nuts?! We've got to get as far away from that thing as possible!  
  
Ash: No, if Giovanni want's to settle a score, we settle it here and now!  
  
Jesse: You're crazy!  
  
Misty looked back at them with a light-hearted smile.  
  
Misty: Come on, you should know by now Ash never runs from a fight!  
  
Team Rocket was left with little choice as Charizard flew closer to the blimp. From the main deck, Giovanni could see them. An overwhelming feeling of rage overcame the crime boss.  
  
Giovanni: So Ash, you want to settle this face to face? Be my guest you little pest!  
  
Giovanni reached in a secret compartment and pulled out handgun and loaded it with ammunition. 


	5. Episode 4

Jesse: There's no opening!  
  
Ash: Then let's make one! Charizard, flame-thrower! Make a hole in the wall!  
  
The intense heat of the flame burned a hole just big enough for Team Rocket and Ash and his friends.   
  
Ash: Good work Charizard! You need a rest.  
  
Ash let Charizard back in its pokeball for some needed rejuvenation. The group looked around at their new surroundings. They were now in the heart of the main rocket battle blimp used by Giovanni. Immediately, they were spotted by the guards and ambushed with a barrage of gunfire.   
  
Misty: I've got this one. Poliwhirl, go!  
  
In a flash the aquatic pokemon appeared before the besieged group.  
  
Poliwhirl: I'm ready!  
  
Misty: Hypnosis attack! Put them all asleep!  
  
Poliwhirl: Right!  
  
Poliwhirl used the image on its stomach and sent out a wave of hypnosis rays. Soon the gunfire stopped.  
  
Ash: Way to go Misty!   
  
Misty: Thanks Ashy boy.   
  
Ash: Maybe one of these goons knows were Giovanni is.  
  
They went to the nearest guard, who was fast asleep from the hypnosis rays.  
  
Ash: All right bud, where is your boss!?  
  
Thug: Uh…  
  
Ash: Where is he!?  
  
Thug: The…Flight deck.  
  
Ash: Thanks, let's move!  
  
Misty: Poliwhirl, return!  
  
They immediately began to run off. However, Jesse, James and Meowth still hesitated.  
  
Ash: Come on guys!  
  
James: But…  
  
Ash: This guy used you as bait and he obviously did much more to you! Don't you think that entitles you to a little payback?  
  
When somebody put it that way, a new sense of rage flowed through the group.   
  
Jesse: You're right kid! This guy has made our lives a living hell and we've been nothing but slaves to him!  
  
Meowth: I'll show him who's really top cat!  
  
And with that they began following the narrow paths towards the front of the blimp. As they got closer, they got more nervous. Giovanni was truly a ruthless man and they could expect no mercy from him. In the cockpit Giovanni eagerly watched the only door that led in to the main deck. There were only two pilots flying the blimp other than that. Finally the group reached the main deck. Cautiously, they approached the door.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! The loud noise of a gun, then engulfed the area.  
  
Ash: Get down!  
  
Shots rang out and bullets began to fly through the door. Quickly, everybody hit the floor.   
  
Ash: Pikachu, can you get a thunderbolt off?  
  
Pikachu: I'll try.  
  
While still crouched on the floor, Pikachu let out several bolts of lightning through the door.  
  
Giovanni: Is that all you got pest!?   
  
Little did he know, that thunderbolt began to short-circuit some of the controls.  
  
Pilot1: Uh…Boss.  
  
Giovanni: Shut up!  
  
Pilot1: But…  
  
Giovanni turned and pointed the gun at the pilot.  
  
Giovanni: I said shut up!  
  
Out of fear, the pilot said nothing more. Then, Giovanni slowly began to walk towards the doorway. He was careful to not make a sound. Meanwhile, Ash and the gang remained on the floor, but they slowly began to rise since the shots stopped. Suddenly…  
  
Giovanni: Die pest!  
  
He darted in to the room, saw Ash, and fired his gun at him…But nothing happened. He was out of bullets. Ash, seeing his opportunity, lunged at Giovanni and tackled him back in to the main deck.   
  
Meowth: Get him!  
  
Once Giovanni went down all six of them ran towards the downed boss and began attacking him. Desperately, Giovanni tried to get another weapon to fight them off, but he was outnumbered. Summoning the rest of his strength, the angry crime boss threw his aggressors away and pulled out a pocketknife.  
  
Giovanni: This ends now you little pests! Now you die!  
  
Pilot2: Boss!  
  
Then, a heavy rumble shook the blimp.   
  
Giovanni: What happened?  
  
Pilot1: I tried to tell you, that thunderbolt short circuited our system and now I'm getting readings that fires are starting to break out in the fuel tanks.   
  
Giovanni: But it was only one shock!  
  
Pilot2: Well, it was a big one.  
  
Giovanni: NO!  
  
Then, an even greater rumble shook the blimp. Sparks began to fly as the two pilots ran for their lives. Giovanni, however, grabbed Ash.  
  
Giovanni: If I go down, I'm taking you with me!  
  
Ash struggled with Giovanni's strangle.  
  
Ash: I don't think so.  
  
Then, making a fist, Ash gave one swift punch at Giovanni's face. Immediately he flew back from the force of the blow.  
  
Ash: A little gift from my old friend Primeape.  
  
The shaking in the blimp got more severe as the blimp began a nosedive in to the cliffs.   
  
James: Now what do we do kid?  
  
Everybody began to panic. They could see the ground through the windows coming at them faster and faster. Just then, Ash remembered something.  
  
Ash: Of coarse! Abra go!  
  
Misty: Abra…Oh.  
  
Misty could see what Ash was going to do. She gave Ash an understanding smile to show she knew what he was doing.   
  
Ash: Abra, Togepei. Use your combined power to get us out of here! FAST!  
  
The group was engulfed in a blue aura.  
  
Ash and Misty: TELEPORT!  
  
In a flash every one of them disappeared. Giovanni was all that was left.  
  
Giovanni: No…It can't…End.  
  
But it did, in an instant a fireball engulfed the huge blimp as it rammed in to the cliffs. Ash, Misty, and Team Rocket transported to a nearby cliff where they saw the spectacular fireworks.  
  
Meowth: Is it over?  
  
James: Are we free?  
  
Jesse: Yes…It's finally over. 


	6. Episode 5

AN: Hey! Well, here is the chapter 5. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I would like thank all of you who reviewed my work and it will inspire me to only work harder. Thank you, and you can be certain that I will continue this saga of "A Beautiful Thing." Please review at slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks and best wishes.  
  
Later, the police arrived after Officer Jenny and the police force saw the explosion in Viridian. Soon, they arrived to tie up all the loose ends.  
  
Officer Jenny: I got to hand it to you guys. Giovanni has been wanted dead or alive in four countries. After all the work and deaths caused by chasing this guy, it took a couple of average young heroes like you guys.  
  
Jessie: Well officer, I doubt you can call these guys far from average.  
  
Ash, Misty and the rest of their pokemon blushed.   
  
Ash: Well, it was nothing.  
  
Officer Jenny: No way, it was something. Because of you two the biggest crime organization on this side of the globe is gone.   
  
She then turned to Jessie and James.  
  
Officer Jenny: And because of you two we have the evidence to end Team Rocket for good.  
  
James: Does this mean we'll still have to go to jail?  
  
Officer Jenny: After what you guys have done for us, no way!  
  
James: Really!  
  
Officer Jenny just nodded.  
  
Jessie: WE"RE FREE!  
  
James: NO MORE CRIME, NO MORE JAIL!  
  
Meowth: IT REALLY IS OVER!  
  
The former rockets embraced one another in a tight group hug. Now they were truly free. Afterwards another officer in a different uniform approached the group. He was wearing apparel that indicated he was the main police chief.  
  
Chief: Are these the little heroes?  
  
Officer Jenny: You bet!  
  
Chief: I've got to hand it to you guys. You've done a wonderful deed for this country, but there is one last loose end that we must confront.  
  
Ash: What would that be?  
  
Chief: Giovanni has had a reward placed on him for close to 10 years. Because he is a crime lord that reward is pretty big. It's gotten to around 2 million dollars. Who should I make the check out too?  
  
Misty: Did you say…2 million dollars!?  
  
Ash: Whoa…I can't…  
  
Chief: We've got to pay you kid. It's a federal law that we must make good on all of our reward offers.   
  
Ash: I…Don't believe it.  
  
Chief: Well kid, congratulations.  
  
Ash: Wait! The truth is I'm not the one who needs all that money. I make plenty winning pokemon battles.   
  
Ash then turned to Jessie and James.  
  
Ash: These three have been living on the streets, stealing for food, and working for anybody just to get ahead because they don't have any money. If anything they should get it.  
  
The chief turned towards the former members of Team Rocket.  
  
James: No…Way. You…Would do that for us?  
  
Ash: Well, consider it a peace offering. Something to end our petty fights.  
  
Jessie: But we can't except 2 million dollars after all we've put you through.  
  
Misty: But didn't you guys say you did it against your will?  
  
James: Yes but…  
  
Ash: At least take half. You can't deny you guys need it more than we do.  
  
James: You're not leaving us with a real choice here Ash.  
  
Ash: Sure I am, just let this be the new beginning, so to speak.  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth looked at each other in shock. They were frozen at this dilemma, but it seems that Ash would only allow them to do one thing.  
  
Jessie: I guess we have no choice.  
  
Chief: Very well then. I'll cut it in half for the both of you.   
  
He swiftly wrote out the check for 2 million dollars.  
  
Chief: Your nation truly thanks you. I bid you farewell.  
  
The group was at the edge of Viridian City. Ahead of them lie a fork in the road.  
  
Jessie: I guess this is it.  
  
Misty: So…What are you guys going to do now?  
  
Jessie: Well, with the money you guys gave us I guess we'll go legit.   
  
James: Yep, we're going to become official pokemon trainers.   
  
Ash: What about you Meowth?  
  
Meowth: I'll still tag along with them. Somebody's got to keep them out of trouble.  
  
Jesse and James: Hey!  
  
Ash: Then I guess I'll see you guys around.  
  
Jessie: I hope we do…Listen you guys, we've been through a lot of downs in our lives together and we never thought we would get a second chance. Then you guys gave it to us. The one thing we've been working at for years. And well…We can't thank you enough.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Pikachu blushed slightly. They never thought that this day would happen.  
  
James: So what do you say guys, friends?  
  
James put his hand out along with Jessie. Ash and his friends could only smile.   
  
Ash: Friends.  
  
With that Ash reached out and shook James hand, Misty shook Jessie's hand, and Pikachu shook Meowth's hand.  
  
Meowth: Just try not to shock me anymore Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: I'll try. I really will.  
  
After that Jesse, James, and Meowth began to walk on their own paths in to their own journey. They waved goodbye at their new friends, knowing how indebted they were to them. Soon, they were out of sight in the setting sun.   
  
Misty: That was a really nice thing you did for them Ash.  
  
Ash: Thanks…  
  
Misty: You really are a noble guy.   
  
Ash turned and smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
Ash: You know, you did help teach me.   
  
Misty: Aww…Thanks…I love you.  
  
Ash: You know I love you too.  
  
They slowly met in a soft, passionate kiss. Time seemingly froze, it was a moment that neither of them wanted to end. All while Pikachu and Togepei were still standing there with huge grins on their little faces.   
  
Pikachu: Humans…  
  
Togepei: Go figure.  
  
Up the road Jesse and James walked towards an uncertain, but much brighter future.  
  
James: Well, we've got another chance Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Yeah, I hope we don't screw this one up.  
  
James: Me too.   
  
Jessie: Still, we owe those twerps a lot.   
  
Meowth: Yep. I never would have guessed it in a million years.  
  
James: 'I should tell her.' Um…Jessie.  
  
They stopped walking for a brief moment.  
  
Jessie: Yes James?  
  
James: I know we look at this as another chance and I don't know what's going to happen to us. It could be bad, or it could be good. But after surviving this whole ordeal with you, I finally realized how precious life really is.  
  
Jessie didn't say a word. She felt paralyzed with anticipation of what she already knew he was going to say.  
  
James: No matter how bad things get, as long as we're together we will always have something. Something I never want to take for granted again. It's because…Well, I love you Jessie.   
  
Jessie: James…  
  
A smile formed across her face.  
  
Jessie: I was hoping you would say that, because I love you too.   
  
They fought back the tears as their faces drifted closer ever so slowly.  
  
Meowth: Well what are you waiting for you two?! Kiss already!  
  
With that the two kindred souls met in a soft, loving kiss. Years of pain, suffering, and poverty were numbed by the magical effect of love. Love so pure and great it transcends deep in to one's soul. They are forever linked in an eternal bond, a bond they are now free to share because of the honor and nobility of an enemy turned friend.   
  
AN: Well, that's it for now. No cliffhanger here, just a bittersweet ending. Please don't think I will stop here. I plan to continue this saga as long as I get the inspiration to do so. I'll still make more new stories, but this is my one series. I plan to write some lemon scenes now that I am a member of mediaminer.org. So go there if you want to see any of my future hentai fics. Please tell me what you think. I'll take any criticism, just send it to slickboy444@aol.com. Once again, thank you very much Grocko and Charizard if you're reading this. Until later, best wishes to all of you. 


	7. Episode 6

Episode 7: Night Life  
  
AN: Hi! It's me slickboy444. If you thought "A Beautiful Thing" was over, think again!   
  
As long as you all read it, I'll keep writing it. I always seem to get ideas to add on. This   
  
episode is not as adventurous, it's more fun and romantic. I hope you all have enjoyed   
  
the series thus far and I can assure you I'll try and continue as long as I can or as long as   
  
you all want me to. Remember, I don't own pokèmon at all so please don't sue me. I   
  
don't have anything. Once again thanks to Grocko and Charizard for their continued   
  
inspiration and I beg you all to tell me what you think by e-mailing me at   
  
slickboy444@aol.com.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
Ages: Ash 18, Misty 18, Jessie 22, James 22.  
  
Ash: Come on Misty, hurry up!  
  
Misty: Be patient Ashy boy. We've got all night.  
  
Our two young trainers are in Viridian City and preparing to go out clubbing that night.   
  
It had been a week since the final encounter with Team Rocket and their acquisition of   
  
the one million dollars reward money. After a long time of traveling on the road and   
  
encountering many adventures, it was time for a little fun for a change.  
  
Pikachu: Ash!  
  
Ash: Oh, hey little buddy!  
  
Pikachu: When are you leaving?   
  
Ash: As soon as Misty is ready so it could be hours or seconds.  
  
Pikachu: Great! We're going to have a great time.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, we already discussed that you and togepei are not going.  
  
Pikachu: Come on Ash!  
  
Ash: Look pal, clubs have beer and liquor and remember the last time you drank a glass   
  
of beer and thought it was soda?  
  
Pikachu: Oh…Yeah.  
  
Pikachu remembered that embaressing little incident. It couldn't handle the booze and it   
  
lost control of its electrical abilities which caused a very painful experience for his   
  
friends.  
  
Pikachu: But I swear that won't happen again.  
  
Ash: Come on Pikachu, you know you have to look after Togepei. Besides, this hotel   
  
room has food, tv, and a soft bed. Not to mention you'll have it to yourself all night with   
  
togepei.   
  
Pikachu shrugged grudgingly.  
  
Pikachu: Okay, but only for togepei Ash.  
  
Ash: Thanks buddy, there's some extra ketchup in my bag for you.   
  
Pikachu: All right!  
  
Pikachu ran off to fetch his treat. Just then Misty stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Ash: Oh…My…God.  
  
Misty stepped out in a stunning new outfit. She wore skintight jeans and sexy blue   
  
halter-top. Her hair was free from its normal ponytail form and was allowed to drop   
  
down near her waist. She looked absolutely stunning.  
  
Misty: Now wasn't this worth the wait?  
  
Ash: Without a doubt!  
  
Misty: Are we going out or are you just going to stand there gawking all night?  
  
Ash: I guess we're going out, but either way is fine with me.   
  
Misty: Come on stud let's get a move on.  
  
Pikachu: Have fun lovebirds!  
  
Ash and Misty then made their way out of the hotel and in to the lively nightlife of   
  
Viridian City. Their first stop was a nightclub called Teen Spirit.  
  
Guard: I'm sorry, but you can't enter you're not on the list!  
  
Ash: Excuse me.  
  
Guard: Hold your horses pal. Now listen…  
  
Ash: Um…Excuse me!  
  
Guard: Pal I…Oh, it's you from the league. Uh…Sorry, come on in sir!  
  
They both entered the crowded club ahead of the long line that was still waiting.  
  
Misty: Wow, you're becoming quite the celebrity now aren't you?  
  
Ash: I guess so. But it does have its perks.  
  
Ash had won the Orange League, the Johto League, and ranked high in the Indigo   
  
League. His accomplishments were beginning to mount as well as his skill. Misty was   
  
already known for her status as a gym leader, but she knew Ash was now getting ahead of   
  
her. She knew that soon he would become a master and all the fame would come with it.   
  
But she trusted and knew Ash's love and devotion to her would stand true. He had   
  
already shown it as she saw numerous attractive women give Ash flirtatious looks, but he   
  
never flinched.   
  
Misty: Come on Ash, let's dance!  
  
Ash: You got it!  
  
The music began to blare with fast and furious dance music. Soon, the beat overtook   
  
their bodies and they lost themselves in the rhythm of the moment.   
  
Ash: You are so amazing.  
  
Misty: You're not so bad yourself.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued to dance in close proximity.   
  
They continued to dance for over an hour. Time seemed to loose all it's effect on the two   
  
young people.   
  
Misty: You tired yet?  
  
Ash: You wish. You?  
  
Misty: Nope! But I am thirsty.  
  
Ash: Well then let's take a little water break.   
  
They left the dance floor sweaty, but still full of energy. They got themselves a couple of   
  
drinks and began to cool off a bit.  
  
Misty: Man it's hot in here.  
  
Ash: I know.  
  
Misty: I'm going to the bathroom. Don't go anywhere!  
  
Ash: I won't.  
  
Misty left and Ash stayed there still drinking his drink.  
  
Bartender: That's quite a girl you've got there.  
  
Ash: I know.  
  
Bartender: She's got quite the figure. How on earth did you get someone like her?  
  
Ash: Are you always this talkative?  
  
Bartender: Well, people have come to expect a little chitchat behind the bar.  
  
Ash: Well, it's a long story.  
  
Bartender: Really, well give me the short version.  
  
Ash: I don't think there is a "short" version. It's simple and complicated at the same   
  
time.  
  
Bartender: Whoa, you're starting to confuse me now pal.   
  
Ash: Sorry that's just how it is.   
  
Misty let out a relieving sigh as she splashed cold water on her face. It felt nice to cool   
  
off a bit.   
  
Girl: Hey, you're that girl who came in with that guy from the league!  
  
Misty turned to see a girl about her age with blond hair and green eyes.   
  
Misty: You mean Ash Ketchem right?  
  
Girl: The one and only, oh and my name is Sasha.  
  
Misty: Hey Sasha, I'm Misty.  
  
Sasha: How did you get a gorgeous man like Ash.   
  
Misty: It's a long story.  
  
Sasha: How long?  
  
Misty: Even the short version would take all night.   
  
Sasha laughed and the two girls continued to talk for a few minutes.   
  
Misty: Well, I'd better get back out there before some bimbo knocks starts flirting   
  
incessantly with Ash.  
  
Sasha: Good luck, with his looks.   
  
Misty: Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Sasha.  
  
Sasha: Same here Misty. I'll see you around. Oh, and if you and Ash ever want to   
  
"experiment" with your love life, call me.  
  
Misty made a strange face and walked out. Ash was still at the bar in the same spot she   
  
left him.  
  
Ash: That was long.  
  
Misty: Some girl in the bathroom began talking to me. She was nice so we ended up   
  
talking a while.   
  
Ash: That's cool. So, you ready to get back out there?  
  
Misty: You bet!  
  
The two teens got back out there and danced the night away for another few hours. Soon   
  
they got tired and left for more fun on the town. They ended up grabbing a quick bite to   
  
eat at a diner and began a leisurely walk down the streets of Viridian.  
  
Ash: Ah the night. So peaceful.  
  
Misty: Yeah, so where to next?   
  
Ash: Beats me, I really don't care.   
  
Misty: Me neither, as long as it's with you.  
  
Ash gave her a loving smile for her remark. They continued to walk down the streets.   
  
They visited a carnival that was open late then they went in to a pool house to shoot a few   
  
games. There was so much to do during the night. They saw pokemon battles in all night   
  
training gyms and watched street dancers strut their stuff. Soon, however, they were all   
  
out of energy and they started to head back.  
  
Misty: What time is it Ash.  
  
Ash: Around 2 AM. Have we really been out that late?   
  
Misty: It appears so. Man I'm pooped.  
  
Ash: Me too. Want to head on back?  
  
Misty: Sounds good to me.  
  
They soon reached their hotel tired, but happy. Pikachu and Togepei were already out for   
  
the night. The first think they did was collapse on the bed together and let out a deep   
  
sigh.  
  
Ash: What a night.  
  
Misty: You got that right, but it sure was fun.  
  
Ash: Yeah, we should go clubbing more often.  
  
Misty: Yeah…Thanks Ash.  
  
Ash: Thank you Misty.  
  
Their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. Ash then wrapped his arms around her and held   
  
her close, not wanting to let go. Their lack of energy soon put them right to sleep. But   
  
they both had a smile on their faces. They soon drifted in to a deep sleep and continued   
  
to dream together. They dreamed and dreamed as only truly pure lovers can. Tonight   
  
was a night of fun, but it was also a proof to them selves that their love was more solid   
  
and pure than anything in the universe.  
  
AN: Well, that's it for now. Sorry that took a while, I've had to deal with final exams in   
  
school. I know this episode didn't contain the action the last episodes did, but I'll try and   
  
add more in the future. Thanks again to all who reviewed this and my other stories. If   
  
you have a review, please send them to slickboy444@aol.com. I am open to all criticism so   
  
please submit. The more reviews I get the more motivation I'll have to keep adding on to   
  
this story. Until then, best wishes to you all and I hope to see you soon. 


	8. Episode 7

A Beautiful Thing  
  
Episode 7  
  
By slickboy444  
  
AN: Hello! It's me slickboy444. I'm sorry I've had you all waiting so long for the next episode of this series. I've been working on other fanfiction as well as pokemon in the last few weeks, primarily X-men Evolution, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop making pokemon fics! Here is the next episode to my 'A Beautiful Thing' series. I also have plans for another fic unrelated to this series, but that may take a while now that I'm doing two different series. Once again I would like to thank you all who have reviewed this story and my other stories like "Dead To Alive" and "Change For The Better." Especially to some fellow authors like Charizard and Grocko. Send your reviews to slickboy444@aol.com. Enjoy!  
  
AN: 'these mean character thoughts.'  
  
***************************************  
  
Ash and Misty had stayed in Viridian for a few weeks training pokemon. Now it was time to move on to the next city, but first they intend to make a pit stop back to Ash's home to spend a long weekend with his mother.  
  
"Man I can't wait to get back home," said Ash in an exhausted tone. "I haven't seen my mom in over a year."  
  
"Yeah, your mom has always been nice to me, it will be a welcomed change from people like my sisters," replied Misty.  
  
"Your sisters were that bad huh?" asked Ash with a sense of concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, they were pretty bad," she solemnly replied.  
  
Ash had one more burning question, "Misty.........Did your sisters ever, you know, hurt you?"  
  
"Oh, no nothing like that," Misty quickly responded, "They just didn't like me there; They never accepted me as a sensational sister."  
  
"Even with your looks?" responded Ash with a grin.  
  
Misty just laughed lightly after that. Ash knew just what to say to make her feel better. She graciously smiled back. As they continued along the road, Misty linked her arm with Ash's to show her thanks. As they walked in the sunset and as their pokemon slept they just walked on as the evening grew closer.  
  
"Ash........." said Misty.  
  
"Yes Mist?" he repiled.  
  
"I never asked, what does your mother think about, well us?" asked Misty.  
  
Ash immediately was overcome by a feeling of nervousness. He had never told his mother that Misty and him were a couple now. He didn't know what she would think or do. Ash wasn't afraid if his mother approved, he was afraid of what she might think. He and Misty were so close, and he didn't want his mother to taint it. He was most concerned about what his mother would think if she found out that he and Misty were also having sex on a regular basis.   
  
"Ash..........Are you there?" said Misty giving Ash a funny look.  
  
Ash snapped back to reality. "Uh, yeah. Listen............Misty, uh I haven't told my mom about us."  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Misty. Both pokemon were abruptly woken up by Misty's response.  
  
"Wait..........Wait hear me out, please," responded Ash quickly.  
  
"Okay, but you better have a good reason!"   
  
"Look, reason one is she hasn't been home a lot lately," he explained but Misty gave him a skeptical look. "It's true..........But there is another reason. You see...........You know my mom. You know how she likes to smother me and 'protect' me." Misty nodded thus far, but she still listened hard for his reason. "It's just that telling my mom I'm...........Madly in love now and in a serious relationship I don't know how she's going to respond. You've seen her, she's always thought of me as her little baby boy. She's always been scared of me actually growing up. When I left on my journey, when I won the Orange league, when I turned 18 she still acted like I was still a little kid. I'll admit sometimes I act like one, but I'm older now. I just don't want to hurt or upset her about it."  
  
Misty's looked Ash deeply in the eyes. She looked to see if he was telling the truth. She looked for any sign he may give and she knew what they were. She had known Ash far to long not to have known. Finally, she felt convinced he was being truthful. There was no denying it in her mind. She let out a sigh and finally began to calm down.  
  
"Misty, I'm really sorry. I..........Screwed up," admitted Ash sheepishly. "You can hit me now."  
  
Misty just looked back at her boyfriend. Her expression changed from disgruntled, to happy. Ash watched as a warm smile spread across her face. Ash's nervousness faded as he saw her calm down. But just when he was about to sigh in relief, she gave him a hard punch in the arm for future references.  
  
"Ow! What........." started Ash before Misty cut him off.  
  
"You said I could hit you," said Misty with a grin.  
  
Ash rubbed his arm, for Misty was a lot stronger than she looked. As he looked back at her, he saw her playful grin. He could only smile back. "Well, I guess I deserved that.........But I was hoping that you would rather kiss and make up," said Ash switching to a softer tone.  
  
"Well it's not too late," responded Misty a similar soft tone.  
  
They gave each other a deep kiss. It seemed to help them put this little thing behind them. They seemed to kiss with no concern for time until the need for air caused it to end. After the moment had passed them they continued on.  
  
"That was smooth Ash," said Pikachu in a humorous tone.  
  
"Thanks," said Ash dryly.  
  
************************************  
  
At around 8 the couple and their pokemon reached Ash's house. Unfortuanly, just like Ash had said early his mother wasn't home. She had left them a note saying that she would be home late that night. Even though Ash was visibly disappointed, he was still glad to be home. They exhaustedly set their things down and collapsed on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Ah home sweet home," said Ash as he let himself sink in to the chair.  
  
Misty sat right beside him.  
  
"Yeah, finally no more bugs at night," said Misty.  
  
"Well I don't know about you all, but I'm hungry," said Ash with a rumble in his stomach.  
  
"Me too!" replied Pikachu.  
  
"Me three!" said Togepei.  
  
"Great then let's see what my mom left for us!" said Ash as he got up and went straight for the kitchen followed by the rest of the crew.  
  
The night fell as they began to eat. They didn't find much, only leftover chicken and rice for them and ketchup for Pikachu. After eating the exhausted couple went off to unpack while their pokemon fell asleep on the couch. In Ash's room the couple began to get situated for their stay. After unpacking Ash plopped down on his bed in exhaustion, Misty collapsed right beside him.  
  
"What do you think your mom will say once we tell her?" asked Misty.  
  
Ash rolled over and caressed Misty's face gently. "I think she'll be happy for us. I really do, I just hope she isn't to intimidated by me being so..........Grown up, in her mind."  
  
Misty took Ash's hand and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about things like that Ashy boy, no matter what you'll always be her little boy in some form or another. But to me.........You're my big boy."  
  
Ash listened as her tone became more soft, and sexy. Slowly she began to kiss him, but it quickly turned hotter by the second. Soon their hands began to roam and Ash's shirt came off and Misty's soon followed.  
  
"Misty.........What about," began Ash.  
  
"Shh, don't worry," said Misty as she cut him off.   
  
They were too lost in the passion and intimacy in the moment to care about anything else. Soon Ash had undone Misty's bra and her breasts were exposed to him. Slowly he began to rub and caress them both with each hand as he continued kissing her.  
  
Unknown to them Ash's mother was just walking in at this moment. She had gone to Pewter City for a cooking contest. Even though she didn't win she had fun anyway. As she walked in her house she quickly noticed Pikachu and Togepei sleeping on the couch.  
  
'Oh, Ash must have gotten here already,' she thought.  
  
She put her things down and began to look for Ash. She didn't want to call out for fear of waking the two sleeping pokemon. She looked around, but she didn't see Ash or Misty anywhere. Then she made her way down the hall. Ash and Misty were still intimately kissing and Misty was about to go for his pants when they both heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh crap!" Ash said quietly as he scrambled from his current position.  
  
"That must be your mom!" said Misty as she grabbed her shirt and quickly put it on. She didn't have time to find the bra. Ash scrambled for his shirt and quickly ran out of his room.  
  
"Mom!" Ash said as he appeared out of his room short of breath.  
  
Delia quickly turned around to see Ash jump out in front of her with big innocent grin on his face.  
  
"Ash! Honey you're home!" said Delia in jubilation.   
  
She then quickly embraced her son whom she hadn't seen in over a year.  
  
"It's great to see you too mom," said Ash as he returned her hug, still with a sense of nervousness and relief that she hadn't caught him and Misty.........In the act.  
  
As Delia embraced her son she took a small peep in to Ash's room. She saw Misty, whom she hadn't seen either for a long time, frantically looking around the room for something. Delia saw the blush on her face and grinned. She then saw as she picked up her bra and quickly stashed it in a drawer. Delia put two and two together and had a pretty good idea what had happened. Instead of going ballistic, she just smiled and didn't mention it.  
  
***********************************  
  
After the initial hello Ash, Misty, and Delia sat down to catch up on the time missed over the last year. Nobody talked about the "incident." However, Ash's mom planned to confront them later about it. Now everybody just wanted to get some sleep. After they had talked for a while, they all went off to bed. Misty was going to sleep in Ash's room on the floor in a sleeping bag. However, they both had other plans. After changing in to their night cloths they crawled in to bed together in a tight embrace.  
  
"That was a close call earlier huh?" said Misty.  
  
"Yeah, almost too close. I guess we'll have to be a bit more careful," said Ash.  
  
They both just lay there in silence, gazing in to each other's eyes.  
  
"So you gonna tell your mom tomorrow?" asked Misty.  
  
"Yeah, I think I should."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ash..........No matter what she says, that won't change anything will it?" said Misty.  
  
Ash simply shook his head, "No, it won't change anything. Nothing could change it. I'll still always love you."  
  
Misty gave Ash a warm smile, "I'll always love you too."  
  
Their lips then met in a soft good night kiss as they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
**************************************  
  
The next morning Delia woke up early to fix a big welcome-home breakfast for Ash and his friends. Ash she walked past Ash's room she decided to take a peep in for curiosity sake. Slowly, she opened Ash's door so as not to wake him. She quickly noticed that the sleeping bag near the bedside was empty. She looked up at the bed and saw that it had two occupants. She saw her son and Misty cuddled up close together, with arms around each other, and small smiles on their faces. A slow smile spread across her face as she watched them. It reminded her of the days she spent with Ash's father. She silently left and began to make breakfast.  
  
A few hours later Ash and Misty had gotten up and they all sat down with each other and ate. All seemed right, then Misty signaled Ash to tell his mother. The time had come.  
  
"Mom," began Ash, "Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you.........About me and Misty."  
  
Delia didn't let him finish, she felt she had to put this to rest to ease both her and her son's mind.  
  
"Ash, I already know," said Delia.  
  
"What?" said Ash and Misty in almost perfect unison.  
  
"I.........Saw you two last night and this morning," said Delia.  
  
Ash and Misty then blushed deeply of embarrassment.  
  
"Listen," began Delia, "I had a feeling that you two had a special bond. Believe me, you two were pretty obvious."  
  
Ash and Misty lightly laughed at that.  
  
"I want you both to know.........That I'm happy for you," said Delia in a most sincere voice.  
  
"Really?" said Ash with a great sense of relief.  
  
"Of coarse honey, I couldn't have hoped for a better girl for you to be with than Misty. I just want you to know that I couldn't be happier for the both of you."  
  
Ash let out a sigh of relief as he heard his mother say those words. He had spent all this time being afraid of what his mom might think of him and Misty, now it had finally been laid to rest and he could relax.  
  
"I......Guess I can't keep thinking of you as my little boy anymore. I've seen how you've grown, you're not a boy anymore. I just want you to know that I know you're a responsible young man. And I know you and Misty will take good care of each other." After that Delia was finished.  
  
Ash and Misty were both relieved by her blessing. Unable to respond they both just got up and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Ketchem," said Misty.  
  
"Now remember to take good care of my boy," said Delia jokingly.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," said Misty with a grin.  
  
**********************************  
  
With that out of the way Ash, Misty, and Delia began to enjoy their time together. They spent time catching up with the rest of the neighborhood. And telling Delia about their latest adventures on the road. Of coarse, they didn't leave out how they finally got together. By the end of the day Ash and Misty stood out on the deck while Delia was cooking dinner. They just watched the setting sun, hand in hand, together. They watched as their pokemon frolicked around the wide-open yard freely.   
  
"Ash........." asked Misty.  
  
"Yes Misty?"  
  
"I'm glad your mom approves of our relationship."  
  
"Yeah.........Me too. I'm only sorry I didn't tell her sooner, I can't believe I was so worried over nothing," said Ash.  
  
"Well, it's now old news," said Misty.  
  
"So what happens next?" asked Ash.  
  
"I don't know.........I really don't know," said Misty as she rested her head on Ash's shoulders. Slowly, he put his arm around her, and held her close.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen either. I don't know, but as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter. Because I love you," said Ash with a smile.  
  
"I love you too," responded Misty. Those magic words seemed to draw a deep passion within their souls. Soon they found themselves kissing again, deeply and passionately.  
  
As they continued to kiss Delia watched from the window. She watched her son melt before her eyes in wake of someone he truly cared about. She could only smile in pride.  
  
"They all grow up so fast, and they fall in love even faster."  
  
*********************************  
  
AN: Well, there's episode 7 of "A Beautiful Thing." Once again I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with several other stories. I'm beginning to write more than just pokemon. My latest fics are that of the cartoon X-men Evolution. I hope you all read them as well this one. Don't worry, I won't stop writing pokemon. Also, I have changed the format of my story in light of complaints that the other style was too hard to read. Please let me know your opinion about this. I beg you all to review all of my stories, I accept all kinds of feedback. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! My email is slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all. 


End file.
